The Walking Dead: XMen Edition
by operaghost96
Summary: What happens when Hydra creates a virus that turns humans into zombies? Inspired by the AMC show 'The Walking Dead'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got this idea from a fic I read by ****Summer's White Phoenix****which involved theorizing what would happen if the world was taken over by zombies. I only own the plotline for this fic. I don't own any of the characters or X-Men: Evolution. **

Madam Hydra watched as her hard work over the years paid off. It was a virus that spread through bites or scratches and transformed people into, what less educated people would call, a zombie. This little project would be her greatest victory. She could bring SHIELD to its knees, but why stop there? She could take over the world because only she had the antidote. The syringe was injected into the arm of the test subject, and it died. A few minutes later, it got up, and started walking. _Yes,_ she thought, _go into the world and spread my work. I was wrong when I thought that X-23 was Hydra's greatest accomplishment. This is what will make me the ruler of the world!_ However, her feeling of accomplishment was short-lived. The first victim of the H-12 virus scratched the nearest worker, an orderly who carried the antidote. _No!_ she thought as she ran to the roof for the helicopter. The helicopter took off as she headed for the isolated base in Iceland. She would be safe there until she found a way out of this mess.

XXXXX

Logan smelled something strange as he was riding to who-knows-where. He just needed some stress relief. Bobby was annoying. Jamie was annoying. But both together brought the word 'migraine' to a whole new level. He returned his attention to the smell. It smelled like rotting flesh, and it was… walking towards him. Then he saw it. It looked like a dead body. The flesh was decaying in more than a few places, and when it heard his motorcycle, it quickened its pace towards him. Put under pressure, he stabbed it in the heart with his claws, but it had no effect. He stabbed it in the head and it dropped, dead. Behind it, there were at least ten others. He rode back to the Institute. What was going on here?

**So, how was it? I chose Hydra to make the virus, because there the only ones I could think were THAT power hungry. And there's a reason I let Madam Hydra live, but it's not because I like her or anything. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Holy crap, I'm so sorry for the wait! Life (and about five other ongoing stories) happens, ya know? Oh, and I don't own anything. In this story, Gambit and Piotr joined the X-Men a few days after the Apocalypse thing, and there will be hints of Romy, Kiotr, Jott, Samara, Bobby/Jubillee, and Roberto/Rahne. **

All was quiet in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, probably because Scott and Jean's training session left most of the new recruits drained. They were all enjoying a (somewhat) quiet dinner interrupted by the occasional complaint that the gumbo Gambit made was too spicy, when the door crashed in, showing an out-of-breath Logan. "We got a problem, Chuck," he growled. It wasn't the sentence that worried Charles, though. It was the panicked tone he had used.

In his office, Charles began, "What happened, Logan? I thought you were going on a ride to prevent yourself from, what was the term you used, 'Wiping the floor with the Ice Cube and Midget'?"

"I was. Then this goddamned," Charles coughed and Logan amended, "freaky _thing_ came up to me and started trying to kill me." He looked up. "I don't know what it was, but it sure as hell wasn't normal. It didn't stop 'til I put my claws through its brain. Then, after that, there was another horde of them coming after me. What do you think it was?"

"I do not know. We can only hope that this was a freak occurrence and whatever affected these people is not contagious."

"From what I've learned during my time here, luck ain't our strong suit."

Charles couldn't help but agree.

XXXXX

Rogue punched the top of her cursed alarm clock, groaning as she dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. _Before the newbies use up all our water_. She wanted to scream when she saw a line already forming out the bathroom door.

A ten minute wait later, she was finally allowed to use the shower, grateful that most of the students elected to take a shower before bed. Turning off the water and wrapping a towel around herself, she ventured back to her room, half-expecting an overly-hyper brunette waiting for her, then remembering with relief, that she had been granted her own room a few weeks ago, when her powers started to overload again and she decided she needed a place to go that she wasn't surrounded with people 24/7, and the Professor had made it clear that dropping out was not an option.

She wanted to slam her head against the garage wall when she realized it had taken her too long to get ready, and Jean and Scott had already pulled out, leaving her without a ride.

"Looking for someone, _chere_?" asked a smooth Cajun voice from behind her. Just when she thought her day couldn't get much shittier… "I could give you a ride you know. And after all, you are way too tense. This might give you a chance to relax."

"Last time you said that to me, you kidnapped me and conned me into helping you find your filthy thief of a father," she rolled her eyes.

"Aww, _chere,_ I'm hurt. Didn't this Swamp Rat earn your trust back by now? Think of the good times we had together. That kiss…"

She didn't know anything about 'the kiss' that Gambit had always gone on about, but apparently it meant a lot to him. "Just shut your filthy Cajun mouth and give me a ride to school. The last thing I need is Principal Kelley thinking I'm planning the Apocalypse or something."

Five terrifying minutes later, she was at the cause for her suffering, Bayville High. Ignoring the typical dirty looks and harsh names sent her way, she took her seat as the bell rang.

XXXXX

Bobby laughed as he raced Sam to the gate of the Institute, shooting a tiny ice beam to steer him out of control as he ice bridged himself through the door.

"Haha! Next time, maybe," he laughed at the southerner who was rubbing his head in the shrubbery.

"Dang it, Bobby, you cheated!"

"Keep telling yourself that." His jovial mood disappeared as soon as he went through the doors.

"Ice Cube, get Cannonball in here. We need to talk," growled Mister Logan.

All students present and accounted for, the Professor started, "Class, we're having a meeting because it seems that a serious matter has arisen. As I don't understand this clearly, I'll leave this to Logan."

Mister Logan stood up and strode to the center of the foyer, where everyone was sitting and watching, unable to be distracted. "Listen. Yesterday while I was riding to relieve some stress certain students," he looked directly at Bobby, "had inflicted on me, I saw something. It smelled like rotting flesh. It wasn't human, or mutant. And it took my claws through its skull to kill it. I'm not sure what it is, but it might be contagious, judging by the fact there was a crowd behind it of about ten. Now, if any of you have ideas of what it is, don't hesitate to speak up."

Bobby raised his hand, an idea forming. "Were there bite marks on the weird things?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Dude, what if it's a zombie apocalypse?" he laughed. When no one joined in, he stopped. "Oh, damn. That's actually possible, isn't it?"

"Your foul language notwithstanding, with advances in genetic engineering and biological warfare, such a thing could be plausible," said the Professor, who broke the fearful silence.

"In which case," interjected Logan, "you'll need more training."

**A/N: Thank you for waiting for this next chapter, and remember to review!**


End file.
